


Ojos grandes

by Rea_LF



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Francia no le gustan ni el verde, ni los ingleses. Pero si se trata de Inglaterra, de su Inglaterra, la cosa cambia. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojos grandes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Big eyes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763865) by [Rea_LF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF)



> Fanfic también publicado en FF, bajo el seudónimo de Rea Kafka.

Él los cierra, _porque él se los cierra con un beso_ , pero él no quiere que estén cerrados, a él le gustan sus ojos, ojos infinitos y verdes, ojos que le rehuyen la mirada celeste como si le quemara, porque _sí le quema_ , le deja marcas como de cigarro y de labios por toda la cara, incluso en el cuello, a pesar de que ya le dijo que ahí no, porque todo el mundo se las ve, y no tiene ganas de ir explicando _qué son esas cosas._ Le hace mimos en el pelo largo, **_largo_** , que ya le dijo que se lo cortara, pero parece que le gusta ser marica, _ho, ho, ho_ , pero yo no soy gay, sólo mi novio. Que si estuviera todo el tiempo calmado le querría más, y pregunta si es posible que le quiera más. Obviamente no, **_si no habría muerto_** , porque tanto no cabe en un sólo cuerpo, git; pero no se lo dice. Quiere tomarle la mano, pero _demonios_ , si está recostado en su estómago y su mano está hasta allá abajo, y no la toca, no la alcanza. Le roza la nariz con el dedo que sumerge unos micro segundos en la tetera para ver si está suficientemente caliente, y le gusta, la nariz de Francia es recta, de esas que parecen que no se van a acabar nunca, cuando **¡hala!** desaparece. Francamente, se parece a Francia.

Tu nariz es horrible, **_tu nariz es hermosa_** , y tiene el espacio entre las cejas más bonito del mundo; a él le encanta hacerlo contrariar, un poco sólo para verle las líneas paralelas que se le hacen. Las cejas las delínea como cuando pasa las hojas de un libro de Doyle, leyéndolas, a ver qué le dicen. Son del color del último sorbo de café, y las peina, _**y las peina,** y las peina_ , apenas tocándolo, apenas, y le dan ganas de besarlo, _de besarlo_ , pero tendría que levantarse, y es que le gusta mucho tener a Francia ronroneando en si vientre, respirando como si fuera a morirse. Sus dedos bailan bajando, bajan bailando por la línea de la mandíbula, que,  _oh god_ , cómo se le marca, y más cuando duerme, se le tan, pero tan erótica que podría venirse sólo viéndole así. No, que ya te dije que no me gusta que me beses con la barba, pareciera que jamás le crece un milímetro más, porque es la medida de barba que a Inglaterra le gusta, que le haga cosquillas y le arañe un poquito la cara, porque si no, no es Francia, y a él le gusta Francia.

A Francia,
    
    
      _ précisément
      _
    

 no le gusta tener los ojos cerrados, porque hasta cuando hace el amor los tiene medio abiertos, nunca medio cerrados, pero oculta la mirada tras sus párpados porque sabe que es la única forma de que Inglaterra le curosee la cara sin que se muera de vergüenza. Los hombros le duelen sólo un poquito, pero Inglaterra no le ha echado de su cuerpo suavecito, y prefiere tener todo el dolor de hombros del mundo, que dejar su lugar tan calientito, porque de tener magia, la tiene, pero él no sabe en dónde, ** _y Francia sí_**. Y se ríe.Por eso Inglaterra nunca sabe por qué demonios Francia se ríe.

_**Cómo Francia se ríe.** _

_Cómo Francia se ríe._

Como los besos y las canciones de Gainsbourg.

Da la vuelta para apoyar los codos en las sábanas, aún sin mirarle, pero Inglaterra igualmente se sonroja, como si **eeee** mpre que Francia le avienta el color rojo a la cara como si fuera agua, y frunce el ceño, porque no le gusta sonrojarse tan fácil, y menos si para azorar a Francia necesita ser más dulce que las cosas que se come Estados Unidos, porque termina él más rojo, y él se burla en su cara.

-Vale, que no me estoy burlando -golpe en la sien- Es que te ves tan... -y ya no le entiende nada, si masculla en su mejilla como si fuera una almohada, en lugar de hablar como la gente... pero si le habla de cara la escondes, ** _amour_**. Que hablando de caras Francia le da un beso en todas las que tiene, **en todas** , que ya ni necesita vérsela porque ya se la sabe, le besa donde más le gusta, a pesar de que le empuje un poquito, y en el Támesis empieza a hacer mucho, mucho calor.

Francia se muerde los labios, no como cuando quiere seducir a Inglaterra, sino como cuando uno se aguanta la risa, y no es porque sea malo con Inglaterra, es que le fascina cuando Inglaterra no sabe como pedir un beso, y se le ve en sus ojos grandes _las ganas que tiene_ , también le hace gracia la manera en la que abre los ojos y se le caen los párpados, si lo besa como lo está besando, si siente como enreda el brazo izquierdo en su cuello y dobla su mano de dedos delgados, como si fuese una garra, que no es un secreto (y conste que es porque Francia es muy exhibicionista) que es así como besa Inglaterra, posesivo como el que más, y todavía dicen que Francia es a quien se le van _las manos_.

Además de que **t _ooooo_ dos saben** que lo primero que Francia le vio a Inglaterra no fue el trasero, sino los ojos, (que de por sí el hecho ya es raro), porque los tiene grandes, _grandes,_ y si los demás le dicen que tiene la mirada más sarcástica y dura es porque están ciegos o **qué-sé-yo** , y a Inglaterra no le gustan, porque siempre se los chulean, y si no es Francia no tiene caso, pero si es Francia también se enoja...

Pero, ¿de que sirve que tenga los ojos verdes, si Francia no los está viendo? ¿Y si los tuviera marrones, o azules, como los tuyos? A Francia le gustan los ojos de Inglaterra no porque sean _grandes_ y **verdes** , sólo le gustan _porque son de_ Inglaterra.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Besos, Rea.


End file.
